


How To Train Your Kwami

by Purple_Space_Cats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :3, And can talk, Cheesecake shipper, Dragon Rider! Adrien, Dragon Rider! Chat Noir, Dragon Rider! Ladybug, Dragon Rider! Marinette, Dragon! Plagg, Dragon! Tikki, F/M, Grawr dragons, HTTYD AU, Hardcore LadyNoir shipper, How to Train Your Dragon AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't give EVERYTHING away, I knew my dragon obsession before my MLB obsession would take me somewhere, I watched too much How To Train Your Dragon, I watched too much Miraculous Ladybug, No Spoilers, No set update plan, Plaggkki shipper, SOS Fangirl on the prowl, The Kwamis are dragons, The Miraculouses are enchanted so that the wearers can understand Kwamis, This is like a fusion of HTTYD plot and MLB plot, because logic, enjoy, well here we go, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Space_Cats/pseuds/Purple_Space_Cats
Summary: "Plagg," He mewled, gasping.The dragon crouched above him spread his wings and snarled defensively, staring down the people from his village howling with wrath."Plagg, go." Adrien pleaded, wincing as shifting to pet the shadowy dragon's chin made him strain his side."No, Adrien. Not without you."There was a loud thump as a scarlet and black dragon, one he'd come to know well, landed beside Plagg, flaring her wings and snarling. That only made the villagers get louder.Tikki.He saw the black leather of her boots before he saw the familiar darkness of her hair and the flash of her red and black mask that she'd modeled after her dragon.Ladybug.His head dropped limp. Ladybug's panicked cry of his name rang in his ears.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Whistling Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there AU I've been thinking about for two days now and have decided to write.  
> Let's hope this doesn't get too terrible.  
> Please do suggest a better name for this fic in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People should not (ever) allow me to watch How To Train Your Dragon (again) and RP Miraculous at the same time.  
> THIS is the child of that  
> *Loud exhale* annnnnnnnnnnnd
> 
> I LOVE IT SO MUCH THIS VERSION OF THE AU IS MY BABY

Adrien had never been good at fighting dragons. It wasn't entirely his fault, that was just the way things were. He looked at the poor creatures and saw their eyes, looking so saddened and defeated, but really couldn't lift the sword or the dagger and kill them. 

His father was one of the best dragon-fighters in all of the village, though Gabriel had retired when dragons had taken his mother. He kept his son busy with an absurd amount of training, for anything but practical skills. He knew how to wield a sword without falter, could play a complex piano piece with eyes closed, and (although his father wasn't a fan of this skill) how to sneak away from Nathalie, the poor woman his father had roped into keeping an eye on Adrien while the older man was ~~walking all over and forcing to do his bidding~~  talking to the timid Chief Bourgeois, leader and essentially the king of their island, though he didn't act like it. 

Speaking of sneaking away, Adrien grinned as he slunk out of his home and away from where Nathalie was preoccupied with sharpening her short-bladed sword. The blonde youth trotted through the city, a small smile on his face, until he heard a small cry of alarm. The old man healing man and someone with great mystic power, Master Fu, had fallen in the middle of the road, cane out of reach. Most people didn't believe he had any power, so all they did was walk around him.

Adrien wasn't sure if he had any magic or not, but he wasn't about to let the poor old guy get run over if someone brought their cart by at an inopportune time. Though he could hear Nathalie coming closer, he darted over to Master Fu instead of hiding. He helped the old man to his feet, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, thank you, young man. Please, take this as a token of my gratitude." A small box with what looked like a rune in scarlet red was passed to him. Before he had time to refuse, Nathalie came running over. The box was pressed into his pocket and he forgot he had it when Nathalie dragged him away.

When he opened the box the next day, a small silver ring was inside. He smiled a little at the thoughtful gift and slipped it onto his right ring finger, then geared up to slink away from Nathalie again.

He bounded around the markets, ducking under people's arms until he reached Nino's place. Everyone was gearing up to light all the torches to illuminate through the coming darkness of night, but most were aware enough of their surroundings to duck away from the enthusiastic young blonde. He knocked on his best friend's door, smiling when he opened it. The other boy's deep navy blue shirt was getting too short for him and his brown breeches were smeared with dark dirt, but that didn't phase Adrien. "You made it!" Nino grinned enthusiastically, throwing his arms around the blonde, emerald-eyed youth. "You're going to show me that spot in the forest you found, right, Adrien? The place we can hang out without your father and Nathalie catching us?"

"Of course!" He agreed, grabbing his friend up in a hug in return. "Come on!"

_BOOM._

Just as the two boys stepped out of Nino's hut, a deafening sound split the air. The watchtower that they'd managed to construct on an outcropping of rock a little ways from shore exploded in flames. An orange dragon with half-black legs, a white underside, chest, throat, snout and tail-tip flew overhead, roaring loudly to announce its' presence. The creature had a long muzzle, long body almost like a salamander's, with a spiked ridge along its back and four long, curved horns, two on either side of its head. "MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE!" Someone yelled, then came familiar calls. He spotted a lumpy dragon in deep brown, another in gold, and a sleek, two-legged dragon in a bright yellow color with black stripes. It was covered in spikes, spines and horns, which were all a deep black color to match. Various other dragons flew and swarmed around, howling and screeching as they set buildings aflame.

"Get the nets and bolas!" Nino's mother commanded from behind them, shoving Adrien and Nino back inside. "You two, stay inside."

Adrien  _planned_ to stay inside. He really did. That was until a high-pitched whistling sound cut through the air, and Nino ditched to go help his girlfriend Alya, who had just run past the window, armed with an axe her best friend Marinette. 

At that point, plans went out the window and he hurled himself out after them. "Wait up!" None of them had any weapons aside from Alya, and clearly this was a very, very bad idea.

"I'm going to be the first to see an elite Kwami up close and personal!" Alya vowed, "And I'm going to be the first to slay one!"

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a glance, bluebell blue meeting emerald green, and both of them looked upset at Alya's words. Adrien could see worry in her eyes, though he was sure it was for Alya. He was more worried about the dragons, well aware of Alya's strength. 

Someone wheeled out the experimental cannons they'd gotten from the island of Tali. A dragon-hunter named Hawk Moth had created them, and although Hawk Moth was less than reputable, his weapons prowess was undoubted. He'd equip anyone with free weapons if only they promised him captured dragons. Why he wanted them no one knew, but Gabriel was the only one who spoke to him and he told the people that he'd done all the digging he could, and that the man was firm about his wish to be silent.

Four young teenagers ran through the chaos, ducking over and under obticles. A net brought down the orange dragon, who screamed outrage and writhed weakly, but was pinned. Up ahead, the yellow and black nadder went down too. The other dragons shrieked and made to turn back, but the whistling came again - hard to tell, but there were two whistles, intertwined perfectly to make it seem like one. People screamed as bursts of blue and green light set ablaze more houses, and twin streaks soared through the sky, black and scarlet scales gleaming in the light of the houses that were afire. 

Adrien stopped dead as the twin streaks parted, going separate ways to avoid a net, then flew back to one another. Blue and green eyes searched out the crowd but the dragons didn't seem to find what they wanted. 

Until Nino and Alya darted away from Adrien and Marinette. The two went their own separate ways, Marinette running toward her home and Adrien toward the forest, where he'd always felt more at home. 

The black dragon flew after him, landing in front of Adrien as he stepped into the center of town. His jaw dropped at the sight of the shadow-colored dragon, who folded his wings at his sides and took a few steps closer, crooning at him in a way that almost sounded like "Hello." Adrien smiled a little and reached toward the dragon with the hand his new ring was on, noting the magical jewelry had turned black as night with a neon green cat's paw on the face of it. His hand had almost rested on the dragon's forehead before a loud and familiar yell broke him out of the mesmerising eye contact he had with the black-as-night creature. No, the blacker-then-night dragon. The dragon snapped his head up and hissed, taking a step away from Adrien before spreading his wings and flying away.

Those emerald green eyes were burned into his memory, rendering him speechless even as Nino grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

When Adrien could breathe again, he rested one hand on his best friend's shoulder and smiled, "I'm okay." 

Was he really? 

That night, as he slept in the Grand Hall, Nino's snoring body wedged on one side of him, his dreams were haunted by a black dragon, darker than the deepest shadows, and emerald eyes that glowed and bore straight into his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  *ETERNAL SCREAMS*


	2. Chapter 2 - Illusions and Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a _dragon._ Come on, Agreste, get your head in the game!" He threw his arms up, yelling now that he was out in the trees and there was no chance that anyone would see him. "How stupid am I? This is just- Grrraaah!" He waved his arms wildly, then smacked them into his face. Adrien groaned and then sat down on a nearby rock, oblivious to his surroundings.
> 
> "What's got you down, Kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!  
> Like I said in the tags, I have zero set update plan for this and no set plot, I just want dragon shennanigans
> 
> (It might have been smarter if I put this into several oneshots instead of a full-blown fic but oH WELL I AM THE QUEEN OF NOT ONLY SINNAMON BUT VERY BAD IDEAS)

When Adrien roused for breakfast, he sat with Nino, Chloe, Alya and Marinette again. He usually did, considering they were those closest to his age.

He could always go and sit with Kim, Max and Ivan if he wanted to, and the other boys were nice enough, but... they were dragon hunters, like almost everyone in the village. Even _Chloe_ had tried to go after dragons.

Maybe Adrien was just wrong. Maybe the dragons were all just dangerous, heartless monsters.

But any drive to kill dragons, to hurt them, had died when he gazed upon the black dragon, the color of obsidian, and his hypnotizingly intense green eyes.

Alya and Nino talked, but Adrien was too out of it to catch any of the conversation. His mind kept snapping back to that beautiful dragon that flew so fast the air whistled around him. Oddly enough, Marinette looked equally out of it, but there was no way the black dragon had approached her afterwards. The two whistling dragons had left soon after Adrien met the black one, and then the whole raid ended, large fish and some of their smaller sheep trapped in the dragons' claws. The whistling dragons took nothing.

 _I can't believe myself._ Adrien groaned internally, rubbing at his face with one hand. He picked at the remains of the food on his plate before shaking his head and pushing the plate toward the center of the table. "I'm going to go for a walk, guys."

Alya and Nino nodded and exchanged goodbyes. Marinette still looked dead to the world, but that probably was because it was so early. He knew the dark-haired girl wasn't a morning person. A dangerous trait in the world of vikings and dragons, but he couldn't fault her for it. No one really could.

A dragon. He was getting so worked up over a dragon. He knew what it was, what it had to be - an Elite Kwami, the strongest dragons known to man. Only two of them were known to man, the black one and the red-and-black one. He should never have even looked at the black one, much less reached out to try and touch it. It was the unholy offspring of bad luck and destruction itself.

The red one would be safer than the black one. Sure, no dragons were safe, but he should have engaged the other one. It had shimmering blue eyes and scarlet scales with black ones flecked along its head, spine, wings, back... it was black and red spotted, almost like a ladybug. _Pffft. The unholy offspring of good luck and creation - why is it called that? It destroys just as much as the black one does - is nothing like a little, innocent ladybug._

Adrien groaned out loud this time as he slipped from the great hall, closing the door behind him. The day was bright despite the homes in the village being burned and blackened - even then, repairs were happening fast.

The blonde huffed and ran his hands through his hair as he trotted through the village toward the forest. The foliage was usually a comfort to him, but today the green was nothing but a reminder that nothing could be greener than that dragon's eyes.

"It's a _dragon._ Come on, Agreste, get your head in the game!" He threw his arms up, yelling now that he was out in the trees and there was no chance that anyone would see him. "How stupid am I? This is just- Grrraaah!" He waved his arms wildly, then smacked them into his face. Adrien groaned and then sat down on a nearby rock, oblivious to his surroundings.

"What's got you down, Kid?"

His head snapped up in surprise, but he saw nothing or no one that might be whoever was talking to him. His eyes widened, "Hello?"

He got a rumbling chortle in return for his efforts, and he spun the black ring on his finger nervously. Wait, black?

Adrien's eyes widened and he glanced down at his ring. It was now black as night with a neon green paw print on the face, and whoever was watching it seemed to notice too. "Oh, you're the one I get? Great."

"What do you mean? Who are you? _Where_ are you?" Adrien questioned, his emerald eyes shot wide. The voice laughed again and something in the trees rustled - Adrien's head snapped toward it and he frowned, hand creeping toward the small blade he kept at his side.

"Aw, don't do that, Kid." The voice groaned. Adrien spun around, eyes wide and body hunching over ever-so-slightly. "C'mon, why are you pulling a knife? You can't see me, anyway."

"Show yourself!" He demanded, gritting his teeth hard. The voice laughed and the leaves rustled again. Adrien whirled around, trying to spot whoever decided to torment him like this, but couldn't locate anything. "This isn't funny? Kim? Is this one of your stupid pranks!?" He accused, narrowing green eyes. Adrien was usually a very sweet guy, but... that ~~monstrous beast~~   ~~beautiful creature~~ ~~demon~~  dragon had kind of messed him up. The voice let out another bark of laughter.

"Why don't you make me, kid?" It challenged, he challenged, without a second of remorse.

Adrien hissed through his teeth and then shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine. I'm not playing your game anymore. If you won't come out, I'm going home."

"See ya." The voice commented nonchalantly. Adrien frowed, but was determined not to be one-upped by an invisible stranger. He shook his head and stepped out of the forest.

He should have turned around to see a flash of black take wing and disappear into the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if any of this seems to be too fast-paced or hasty. I just really want to get through this origins stuff and get to love square dragony shenanigans. I have fluff planned, human/dragon bonding, everything. Oh, and flying scenes, because I really want to get to some of those.
> 
> ALSO I AM EVEN MORE SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MLB S2 AND VOLTRON ATE ME ALIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> (I have no idea what I'm doing)


End file.
